


Jugga the Perfect Cave Girl

by Pneil



Category: Conker's Bad Fur Day, No Fandom
Genre: Breasts, Butt, F/F, F/M, Fart, Farting, Pee, Piss, Scat, Sexy, Watersports, ass, boobs, pooping, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pneil/pseuds/Pneil
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS FARTING BURPING WATERSPORTS SCAT PEDOPHILIA INCEST EXPLICIT NUDITY AND SEX READ AT YOUR OWN RISKJugga is the most special perfect cave girl in her world because she was born with immortality, immunity, she’s indestructible, inhumanly strong, and she farts, burps, pees, and poops nonstop, and can grow to 50 feet and back at will.





	Jugga the Perfect Cave Girl

Jugga wasn’t your average cave girl. Sure, she lived in an underground prehistoric world complete with other dinosaurs and cavemen who are stupid, and even a strip club called Rock Solid usually attended by Rock men and women, which were humanoid rocks, but Jugga just wasn’t like the rest of them.

Jugga was special from the moment she was born. She developed her breasts at a very young age, and her butt was already so big and round that it was a big turn on for everyone around her, even her parents. She had the biggest boobs of all the females on the planet she lived on save for one very special sunflower outside her world. They were huge and bouncy and they bounced and jiggled, ignoring physics every time she moved. The same was true for her sexy, curvy ass, which was also very big and enormous, and of course she didn’t like wearing clothes or covering herself up too much, so everyone else got the pleasure of seeing her bouncy parts. She was also very gassy, and Jugga does fart a lot, she always has. Her gas is so incredible that it leaves all cavemen speechless. For her to walk around, completely in the buff with her bare ass and breasts bouncing, her butt ripping the biggest, loudest, stinkiest farts ever that made her home, Uga Buga even stinker, as well as causing huge earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, was a typical normal day for her.

Jugga was also incredibly strong. So insanely strong that it was really inhuman. She could push an entire mountain aside without even breaking a sweat. She was easily stronger than every living thing in Uga Buga combined. All the other cavemen were very easily either jealous or impressed by Jugga, she was truly incredible. A perfect girl like her wouldn’t so easily be taken down by anything either, as everyone in Uga Buga has learned.

Like mostly everyone else Jugga was born inside a cave, her parents were normal cave people who simply met, fell in love, and decided to have a baby. This would be the best, or worst, or best mistake for them and for all of Uga Buga. Jugga’s butt was always huge because she was born with the biggest butt that a baby can possibly have. It was also big and round and jiggled a lot. Her parents were surprised by the size of her butt, but nothing prepared them for what happened next.

*PPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFTFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!*

Jugga ripped a fart so big and powerful that it shook the ground and left tons of cracks in the cave walls. How could a newborn already have such powerful gas? Especially off just her mother’s bodily nutrients? Jugga’s body didn’t need nutrients. Her body naturally sustained itself. She could of gone her whole life without eating or drinking, not that she chose to since even her stomach rumbles were strong enough to cause earthquakes, even though these were from gas inside her. This cave girl never got sick, she never got old beyond her 20’s, she never even had to brush her teeth since they would stay strong and white forever after they came in. They were as strong as she was and were her baby teeth which grew to adult teeth. In a nutshell, her body completely sustained itself, and would do so forever, making her immortal. As inexplicable as it all was, it was true, and in some opinions it was awesome.

Jugga’s parents were absolutely horrified and flabbergasted at the same time by Jugga’s ass and gas, and for the weirdest reason ever, they even felt a sense of sexual attraction to their own daughter a few moments after that.

“Ja.....jugs-a!” Baby Jugga said, cuddling her mother’s boobs. Her mother had a big blush on her face from seeing her over-sexualized newborn daughter cuddling her breasts. In fact, that’s where she got her name. Then it sunk in. That was her first word! Already she said her first word, this also made her a genius. Even a normal person is smarter than a cave man, but this girl was already way smarter than the evil Professor Von Kriplesack, absorbing information all around her, getting smarter all the time.

*PPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT!!!*

*PPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!!!!!*

*POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!*

*PPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!!!!*

*PPBBBBFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTT!!!!!*

Just then, more really stinky farts erupted from Jugga’s overdeveloped ass. As the super stinky smell filled the cave, Jugga’s parents fanned the air and plugged their noses, but Jugga’s father started to get a weird boner from her daughter’s nasty farts because of how sexy they sounded coming from her big butt. Jugga turned around and saw her dad’s boner popping out from under his cloth, her eyes lighting up. She suddenly jumped up and grabbed her father’s boner, using her amazing strength for the first time to grab him by his hard boner and toss him across the cave. He was fine, but he and his wife were flabbergasted.

“H-How? How you do that honey?” Jugga’s mother said, not intelligent enough to speak properly due to her cave person nature which Jugga probably already beat. Jugga simply responded by lifting her own mother up in the air and throwing her up in the air constantly, having fun with her and laughing. Weirdest family time ever, even for cave people.

Growing up, Jugga was the most popular cave person in her world. All the Uga Bugas, which the world was named after (Uga Buga), which was the name of the male cavemen there, the ones that are dumb and have big heads and poor vocabulary. Because she was indestructible as well as immortal, she was able to swim in lava without getting burned at all, since the lava would just hug her perfect tanned skin. She was fireproof, of course, even whenever she farted and her farts were ignited by any flame or sparks. Her huge boobs started to develop the moment she was born. They were already visible by the time she was 3, they really came in when she turned 7. From time to time cavemen would get horny and fuck her even when she was little, and yet even through all the fucking she somehow kept her virginity, thanks to her specialness, of course. She also had a bottomless stomach, being able to devour an entire planet’s worth of food without getting full, but she always still puts out more than she puts in.

*PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!!!*

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!!!!*

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!!*

*PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!!!*

*POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!*

“How....Jugga....do that?” one of the cavemen asked.

“Honestly...” Jugga put her hands on her overdeveloped breasts. “I have no idea.” Jugga said with a smile on her face, feeling good about herself and her perfection.

Then that same caveman tried to fuck her, only for his dick to suddenly ejaculate cum all over Jugga’s naked ass. All the other cavemen near her suddenly and inexplicably got boners from being near her, and would inexplicably cum the moment they wanted to fuck her. Jugga was sending out a crazy sexy aura and all the cavemen were falling for it!

As Jugga grew up, she continued her domination over Uga Buga, using her insane strength to beat the crap out of any dinosaur that messed with her, killing them and feeding the meat to other cavemen just as thanks for admiring her even if their bodies did it against their will because of her sexy aura. She also played around with giant boulders like they were nothing like she did as a baby, especially with the Rockmen that wouldn’t let her in because she was too young. Canyons and mountains and the very earth itself were nothing to her.

Then, by the time she was a teenager, she suddenly started growing, and growing, until she was over 40 feet tall. That’s the moment she developed giantess powers. She could now turn into a giantess and back at will, she thought it was awesome. Now she could use dinosaurs as dildos whenever she was horny, and she’d use their tails, not that they could bite her back, since even the sharpest teeth could not even make a tiny scratch in her skin.

Giant or not, she was extremely special. In fact, not only were her farts powerful, but her burps were too. One time she grabbed a big cavemen and pulled his face up to her mouth.

*BBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!*

Jugga burped as loud as strong as possible in his face, giving him a good view of the inside of her mouth as her smelly burp blew his face back. Some of her burps went on for minutes like her farts did. As if this wasn’t enough, ever since she was born she felt the need to pee and to poop every single day, but she peed a gallon of piss or more each time, and her poop turds were normal sized but her normal ones were over 20 feet long. 

This got more frequent as she grew up. Soon her need to piss and shit became an hourly thing, then once every 30 minutes, then soon her pissing and shitting was minutes apart, then seconds apart, then she constantly peed and pooped until finally, after releasing enough piss to fill an ocean and enough shit to fill her world 100 times over and then some, having extinguished tons of volcanoes and having huge walls of fossilized shit everywhere, it finally stopped, then she felt a weird sensation in her bowels. She could now pee and poop at will just like with her farts and burps, and perhaps even her cum too!

By the time she turned 18, she decided to go into Rock Solid, and even though the bouncer tried to turn her away, he could never hurt her. She just picked him up like he was a pebble and threw him aside, that’s when she went inside and decided to show off her sexy self. Her strength, her gas, her piss and shit and cum, her immunity and immortality, her perfection. All of it was shown off.

Then one day she turned 21 and as a giantess, met this huge caveman named Buga the Knut, who despite being big and stupid had a thing for Jugga because of how perfect she was.

Too bad for him, Jugga was more interested in girls, having seen many at Rock Solid, mostly rock women. A red squirrel named Conker riding a dinosaur beat the shit and lives out of some random cavemen and even shamed Buga, taking a bite out of his dignity, and literally. Conker wanted to cheat on his girlfriend, but Jugga was too big for him, and she just didn’t have the heart to get together with him by revealing to him her real size, or even talking normally. Despite having wowed her, she really wanted to send him on his way. After his girlfriend was supposedly killed and the two broke up and Conker became an unhappy king, Jugga went on to take over her world and become its queen thanks to her special abilities.

But Berri, Conker’s girlfriend, didn’t die. In fact she was special just like Jugga. One day when Berri was walking through Windy naked and Jugga decided to explore the world outside by exiting through the mountain of shit, the two made eye contact, and gallons of cum spilled that day.


End file.
